


God Bless Carolyn

by DaisyViolets



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blushing, Carolyn ships villaneve, Coffee Shops, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Gay, Gay Panic, I Love You, One Shot, POV Eve Polastri, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleep talking, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Useless Lesbians, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyViolets/pseuds/DaisyViolets
Summary: Eve and Villanelle are in Amsterdam for the weekend gathering information for Carolyn. Thanks to Carolyn, and Villanelle's constant flirting, Eve has some surprises in store.
Relationships: Eve Polastri & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	God Bless Carolyn

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)

Goddamn Carolyn. This is entirely her fault. She knows exactly who I'm investigating with so why would she do this? Is she _insane_?

Still in shock, I throw my luggage onto the bed. Yes. _The_ bed. As in only one. Because Carolyn has booked Villanelle and I the honeymoon suite. This was supposed to be a simple weekend job- get in, get out and report back to Carolyn. But now I have to figure out how I'm supposed to sleep next to a certified psychopath (granted she's a very hot psychopath but I'll never admit that out loud) without being killed or worse.

"Eve don't be so nervous", Villanelle teases, a hint of laughter on her lips, placing her suitcase next to mine. I try not to let her effect on me show and turn to face her. "I'm not nervous", I reply trying to keep my voice steady, "I'm going to get coffee".

Intent on torturing me, she joins me on the walk around Amsterdam in search of a decent coffee shop. Much to my relief it doesn't take long before we find one and so I place our orders as quickly as I can. Don't ask me why I know her coffee order. 

"Eve?".

I stand to collect our order but she brushes my shoulder to stop me and goes to grab the coffee herself. As she makes her way back to me she plants a kiss on my cheek and announces to the café, "Let's go baby". Positively stunned- and so glad Villanelle has my coffee so I can't drop it- I clatter into the wall, my face burning where her lips had touched my skin, my heart hammering. When she questions me I tell her it was simply a busy café and that I had tripped into the wall thanks to the crowd of waiting customers. Absolutely no panic involved at all.

"Then you'll have no problem cuddling tonight will you Eve?".

Later that night, Villanelle stays true to her word and curls her silk-clad body around me. Of _course_ she's the big spoon. Unable to help myself I think back to the night we shared over earpieces. Villanelle had heard much more than snoring that night that's for sure. So why is my heart beating so fast?

The truth is Villanelle and I are always playing a game of cat and mouse, always pushing limits and encouraging eachother's monsters. But right now she's being gentle, kind, and dare I say... loving. This is new and vulnerable. I can't say I don't like it. Villanelle's already asleep when I turn to face her, still comfortably locked in her embrace. Her features are softer when she sleeps but I know better than to think she's weaker like this. I settle into her arms and rest my head on her chest, content to enjoy this rare moment while it lasts, scared to hope for a future like this.

All it takes is one barely there whisper to shatter my doubts and have me sending silent thanks to Carolyn. Lost in her dreams Villanelle sighs and mumurs, "I love you Eve". 


End file.
